marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Arnim Zola
thumb :"Johann Schmidt cree que sus poderes provienen de los dioses. Usará su poder para quemar el mundo." :―Arnim Zola [fte.] Arnim Zola fue un científico Nazi de HYDRA. Biografía ''Capitán América: Primer venganza Como parte de las Schutzstaffel (SS) de noche de los cuchillos largos, Johann Schmidt asesina Erst Kaufmann y toma el control de su programa de armas. Schmidt y SS tropas atacan una tierra SA armas pruebas donde encuentra y recluta avanzado investigador de armadura de batalla de exo-esqueleto Arnim Zola. Capitán América: El primer vengador Johann Schmidt (AKA, The Red Skull), to work and design weapons for him. Then, when HYDRA was organized he became second in command and personal scientist of Johann Schmidt. After HYDRA forces found the Tesseract, Schmidt asked Zola if he could study its power, and accidentaly he discovered how to transform its energy into advanced laser ammunitions and engines. He designed advanced weapons for HYDRA when they became separated from the Nazi-Germany. After the death of Bucky; who had previously been tortured and subjected to unknown experiments under Zola's subjugation, Arnim was captured by Captain America and the Howling Commandos and interrogated by Col. Chester Phillips. He told them everything he knew about HYDRA and revealed that Schmidt's plans were of world domination. ">Arnim Zola fue científico superior de Alemania que trabajó brevemente para la SA. Luego fue reclutado por el oficial de la SS Johann Schmidt (AKA, el cráneo rojo), para trabajar y diseñar armas para él. Luego, cuando organizó la HYDRA llegó segundo en comando y personal científico de Johann Schmidt. Después de HYDRA fuerzas encuentran el hipercubo, Schmidt pidió a Zola si él podría estudiar su poder, y accidentalmente descubrió cómo transformar su energía en motores y municiones láser de avanzada. Diseñó armas avanzadas de HYDRA, cuando ellos se separaron de la Alemania Nazi. Después de la muerte de Bucky; que previamente habían sido torturados y sometidos a experimentos desconocidos bajo el sometimiento de Zola, Arnim fue capturados por el Capitán América y los Comandos aulladores e interrogados por Col. Chester Phillips. Les dijo todo lo que sabía sobre HYDRA y reveló que los planes de Schmidt de dominación mundial. Su destino actual se desconoce, aunque es discutible que murió de edad o es ahora un androide. Rasgos de carácter Johann Schmidt because of his expertise in the fields of energy and applied mechanics. Zola is rumored to have played a crucial role in designing HYDRA's advanced weaponry. Also a genius in biology and chemistry, he is one of the enemy's chief scientific minds. His lack of morality has allowed him to make important discoveries and commit countless atrocities. A small, weak man, he will try any chemical or mechanical means to enhance the human body. He is fascinated with Dr. Erskine's Super-Soldier research. ">Arnim Zola fue reclutado por Johann Schmidt debido a su experiencia en los campos de energía y aplica mecánica. Zola se rumorea que han desempeñado un papel crucial en el diseño de armamento avanzado de HYDRA. También un genio en biología y química, es uno de las mentes científico jefe del enemigo. Su falta de moralidad le ha permitido realizar importantes descubrimientos y cometer innumerables atrocidades. Un hombre pequeño, débil, tratará cualquier medio químico o mecánico para mejorar el cuerpo humano. Está fascinado con la investigación de supersoldado del Dr. Erskine. Relaciones *Cráneo rojo - líder. *Capitán América - enemigo. *Bucky Barnes - enemigo. *Peggy Carter - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (1 película) **Captain America: The First Avenger ''(Primera aparición) , Toby Jones Trivia *Primera aparición del personaje en la película es un primer plano de su cara en una pantalla de televisión de estilo antiguo, evocando a su homólogo de cómic. *En 1:03:37 cuando Zola es la recopilación de sus artículos para escapar de la fábrica, los planos para el cuerpo androide del Dr. Zola pueden verse en la película. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Secuases Categoría:Genios Categoría:Inventores Categoría:HYDRA Categoría:Zola